Recently, as the supply of mobile communication terminals increases, mobile communication terminals having various designs, functions, and efficiencies are released to satisfy diverse demands of users. In addition, smart phones that graft a portable phone for the communication function onto a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) for the computing function are supplied rapidly.
The smart phone supports a portable computer function, an electronic note function, an Internet search function, and so forth. As the supply of the smart phones sharply increases, a large number of programs for the smart phone are under development.
When the smart phone supports a Quality of Service (QoS) service, a communication carrier and a service provider of the smart phone need to make an agreement to support the QoS service for the corresponding application. Herein, the service provider includes an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS).
As discussed above, to support the QoS service of the application in the smart phone, the communication carrier and the service provider should make an agreement to provide the QoS service per application. In addition, applications for open Application Programming Interface (API) of the smart phone are developed actively. Hence, what is needed is a method for receiving the QoS service per application separately from the service provider.